Songverse: The Original Series
by HeartSong-FiM
Summary: Welcome to the beginning. Where the secret, forgotten history is restored, and where the destiny of the universe is changed. THIS IS SONGVERSE THE ORIGINAL SERIES. #startrek #startrektos #mylittlepony #mlpcrossover #MLPSTSongverse


**Songverse: The Sight**

Chapter 1

"Captain, we've entered the nebula." Sulu's voice rang out. The Enterprise broke through thick clouds into the new solar system. They were on a mission to investigate the incident within the sector with a Vulcan research ship. It was a weird report; the ship seemingly exploded and then was put back together with the crew restored as nothing ever happened. Nothing like this has happened before, and theoretically that ship should be destroyed! What in the name of the universe could pull that off? This is what brought Kirk and his crew to this obscure region of space. Unfortunately nothing abnormal has been experienced nor seen.

"Report?" Kirk requested.

"Jim, our scanners have not revealed anything; there's more beyond the asteroid belt." Spock explained.

"That's really risky, but we can try…" Sulu gestured, worriedly. The asteroid belt separated the sections of the solar system, much like the Kuiper belt in Earth's solar system.

"Maybe there's a way around with minimal damage… let's find one and work around the belt!" Kirk suggested.

The two helmsmen worked hard and discovered a path with minimal damage, and they set in the course as per their instructions. The asteroids weren't too big, and were relatively kept in a tight gravitational pull. It seemed there was no wiggle room for them, suggesting they're tempered by the massive gas giant next to them.

Coming up & over the belt, the Enterprise entered the new system. It looked and read almost as if they were transported back to Earth's solar system! Just the planets, the layout, the aesthetic, all very similar to the Milky Way! Everything was eye opening, but something was indeed missing. An Earth-like planet! Where was the M-Class planet around here?

"Fascinating. This solar system's alikeness to Earth's is very uncanny. Yet it appears to be devoid of life forms... or any other natural phenomena to create that incident..." Spock analyzed.

"So this is supposedly the incident occurred here, but how? The Vulcans who were onboard the vessel said it "exploded, and then reformed as if nothing happened". How in a system so similar to the sol system?" Kirk wondered. He placed his hand under his chin in deep thought.

"Sir, this area reads almost exactly like home, the energy readings, and the star type, all exactly the same…"

Suddenly, a noise started up. Spock went back to his area and discovered an alert; something has been picked up on the sensors. "Somehow, passing this lone planet, the sensors have detected a _life sign_."

Kirk looked up in surprise. "Can you figure out more?" How did a single life form get way out here? Even more, could this be the key to the Vulcan ship mystery?

"Jim, the sensors have detected that the life form is injured, and needs medical assistance. We cannot beam directly to its location; heavy damage to the area makes it a dangerous place to beam to. Only traversing from a safer spot on foot will work." Spock advised.

Kirk nodded in agreement. "Kirk to sickbay, Bones, we need you to come on this away mission." Kirk said.

"I'm comin' Jim. On my way." Bones replied. In Sick Bay he gathered up his medical tools to take with him. He made his way then to the transporter room and joined Spock, Kirk, and a red shirt officer.

"So Jim, what do we got?" Bones asked as he walked onto the pads to be beamed out.

"We're in a galaxy that looks a little close to home." Kirk laughed.

"What- did we take an accidental wormhole back to start?" Bones asked incredulously.

"No Doctor. This region may be similar to Earth's, but they are in fact different. For instance, there's only one life form detected." Spock explained. He jostled his pack which contained tricorders, a phaser, and a communicator to his comfort ability.

"Transporter chief, on my command." Kirk directed.

"Yes Sir." The officer responded.

"1-2-3, beam us down!" Kirk instructed with vigor. The chief followed suit, and they disappeared from the room and reappeared on the planet's surface. The area was desolate, much like mars, very desert-like and covered in eroded red rocks.

"The tricorder reads we are south of the organism, about 4800 meters away. Our target is north, this way." Spock insisted, leading the way with his trusty tricorder.

The rocky landscape was eroded to the point of loose gravel and jagged edges coming from the ground. After going a somewhat ok route, the tricorder routed an even better way to their destination. This path had the most stability, yet had its faults; it was slightly sharper and heeded more caution. The team had traversed this way for about a mile, before coming to a relatively flat area, prompting them to rest.

Covered in sweat and blood from small injuries here and there on their skin, the toils they went through wore them out for a bit. The dangerous undertaking had taken a lot out of them; they rested for quite some time.

"Jim, looking at all these injuries, it was as if we were walking through a cheese grater!" Bones exclaimed as he examined his share of afflictions among the away team.

"It's alright doctor. They're small cuts, we can continue." Kirk winked as he maneuvered to tread the now flat path way. "Besides, I think we're safe for now."

"Small cuts. Sure. Infections waiting to happen, that's for sure." Bones harrumphed. "Everyone will be requiring a small sick bay visit, even you, fly boy."

"Affirmative doctor. We're close to our target, just up this way. Spock confirmed; he scoped the area with his eyes and tech.

After resting & brushing off what they could, the journey recommenced. After a while, the path became less difficult then the majority of the way, making this last leg a real breeze. The rocks were beginning to smooth, until they reached an area where an indent into the land similar to a meteor crash, yet there was no crash landing path.

The indention was rather big, revealing that whatever had come down had immense force behind it, but still no spacecraft debris was to be found in sight. The path going downwards was smooth, the men slid down the sides as if they had wheelies; coming down they spotted something, something that seems to be _breathing_, under the sands. Spock brought out his equipment and began scanning the creature. Spock's eyebrows began to furrow, "Captain, the tricorder is stating that this creature is an _equine_."

"An equine? A horse? Why's it all the way over here? Something's obviously not right." Kirk said. He came around Spock to check out the tricorder, he trusted Spock, but he hoped that it was just a glitch or a mistake… really though, what kind of equine would be outside of the milky way in the _middle of nowhere_?

After a quick discussion of why "equine" came up on their scans, Kirk ordered for the organism to be dug out and excavated from the sands. Little by little, parts of the creature were showing up. Black hair that was dirty and full of debris was numerous, telling the men that this creature had long hair. Purple fur began to show up, along with purple hooves came up next. Purple hooves? What in the universe would have purple hooves? The sifting continued, until the end, the entire team stopped dead.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Bone's voice echoed loudly. The other men had no idea what to do, even Spock, were full of shock.

There, lying in front of them was a _Unicorn_! But not just a regular Unicorn, one with _wings_ as well! The mythical creature that lay before them curled in a lot of pain. It had multiple wounds and cuts along its majestic body, confirming that it had been the object that had crash landed. Once they completely overcame their sense of awe, the team got straight to work.

After several minutes, Bones had stood up and said, "I need to transport her to sick bay, where I'll treat her and be able to conduct some tests while trying to help her heal better." He looked around, "Is there anyone who'd help me get her back to the spot."

"I shall assist you, Doctor." Spock volunteered himself, "I find this creature's existence fascinating, and it's a contrary to a popular human myth." He raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, "It seems our discovery has prompted her to come out of its unconsciousness."

The mythical being fluttered her eyes, confused yet calm despite of the strangers before her. She tried to get up, but the stings from her multiple wounds prohibited movement.

McCoy knelt beside her and placed his hands over her muzzle, softly stroking it while saying gently, "Hey, don't be scared. We're here to help you," He gave her a small hug of reassurance.

Kirk and the others took out their universal translators, but could they translate horse language?

"I…I'm not scared," She said, "But I am hurt."

It was speaking English. The translators were no useful, they could understand her! But how? How did it know English?

No time for that now, she was injured. "Don't worry; we're taking you to sick bay." McCoy assured her. "Spock will help us transport you to sick bay."

Kirk watched the exchange with amusement and curiosity. "I do believe it's time for a beam up, gentleman." He declared.

"Ready when you are Jim." McCoy affirmed, petting the unicorn's ears.

The team reappeared back on board when they saw the transporter chief's face, McCoy chuckled, "We feel the same way."

Heading to sick bay, McCoy scanned the creature with his medical tricorder as Spock carried it to sick bay. Arriving, Spock carefully laid the animal down, its eyes open and watching with a mixture of curiosity and fright. Though it did not tense the fear resonating from her was palpable.

McCoy came around and proceeded with hypospray to calm the majestic organism down. He backed up and observed her fully. She had the hallmarks of an average horse, despite her wings, horn, and rather unnatural coloration. He stepped up and bent down to her level and kindly asked, "What is your name?"

The creature's eyes were large and glittery, "Stardust." She replied, "My name is Stardust."

McCoy chuckled softly, "My names Leonard McCoy, but you can call me Bones." He winked.

Stardust giggled, "Ok, Bones!" She perked up as they bonded as she was going through treatment. The medical staff were all trying to understand her, help her, and play with her. After several hours, both Spock and Kirk strolled into sick bay, readied for her interrogation.

"So Bones, what have you learned about our guest?" Kirk asked, rubbing his hand together.

"Well so far, from my scans, she shows up as a horse, so that's one thing. But you may not get much out of her. She has massive trauma that has affected her memory, so she may have very little or no recollection at all to her life pre-discovery." Bones explained.

"Well, let's just start with the basics." Kirk said, strolling to Stardust.

Stardust looked up at Kirk, not intimidated by his presence, but could sense he's the leader.

"My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, what is your name?" He stated.

Like with Bones, "My name's Stardust!" she giggles.

_It's a start_, kirk thought. "Can you tell us where you're from?"

"No…I…I cannot seem to remember anything beyond my name and the fact that I'm an alicorn. Yet I don't remember anything else!" She cried; a tear fell from her eyes.

"How do you know our language," was Kirk's other inquiry. "It's quite strange."

"I….I do not know… I just can!" She says between whimpers.

Kirk's eyes peered at her with sadness; he felt bad for the creature. He nabbed Spock and Bones and chattered with them privately. "From what she's told us, we cannot let her go, she's helpless." Kirk said.

"She is however, completely new to us. We do not know her capabilities, or if she's included in the reason we're out here in the first place. "Spock replied.

Kirk nodded, "True, but it's all the more reason to keep her! Maybe she'll redevelop her memory, and can tell us more about her; and maybe she did know about the Vulcan ship!"

"I'm with Kirk on this one. She's clearly not able to survive alone, plus she's a delight to have around." Bones said, backing up to pet her behind the ears.

"We do not know her origins, or the capabilities of what an 'alicorn' is." Spock interjected.

"Then I have an idea. Why don't you study her, Mister Science Officer Spock, since it's clear you're the one who's most interested in understanding her?" Kirk stated, very slyly.

"I will consider the offer, but I am hesitant at taking the responsibility." Spock replied.

Stardust looked on from her biobed, unsure of her future…


End file.
